deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quoduto Hiro VII
'History' Age:17 (17,000,000) Quoduto Hiro VII is a Red hair Nova an Entety that existed before the creation of the of life. Quoduto Hiro VII was sent from his home to escape Death at the hands of his uncle. Unknowingly to Quoduto he was hit by the big bang which then pushed Quoduto's personality through the creation spectrum, which created the Multiverse or Known as the Hiroverse. When this happened it caused a change in the destiny laid by for Quoduto allowing him to change his fate at will, he has fought in every way including WW563 at least in the year 52,972A.B. (After Bombing) when Atomic warfare was widley used it charged the human body to being Stronger than even the Novas and the God's themselves So to bring a balance to power the Novas were granted the power needed to be evenly matched...Enter the Hiroverse... Mary Sue 39 Powers And Abilities * Flight * Super Speed * Singe Vision * Ice Breath * Light Speed Attack * Solar Sense- (sentient early warning system) * teleportation * Time warping * Reality Warp * Super Hearing * High Tension Senses * Elastic Limbs * invulnerability * Perfect Cloning * Clone Phoenix rebirth * Mimic Arsenal * God Creation Aspect *Solar Manupilation *Energy Manupilation *4th Wall Breaking *God bless IQ *Regeneration *Death rebirth *Black whole creation *Tail spikes *Power Sense * Tempature Sense *Tempature hiding *Quantum Manupilation *Inferred *X-RAY *Gravity Manupilation *multiverse creation *Complete arsenal *Meta ability creation *Planet creation *Wavelength Manupilation *Planet Manupilation *Plot Amour *Telepathic capabilities *Plot negation *Supernova capabilities *Solar Manupilation Transformations *Base: 7,000,000,000 *Super Nova Lv.1-70,000,000,000 *Super Nova Lv.2-700,000,000,000 *Super Nova Lv.3-700,000,000,000 *Super Nova lv.4-700,000,000,000,000 *Pissed mode/ Ember Charged Quoduto- 1,000,000,000,000 Embers/per second *Yellow Sun Nova: *Blue Sun Nova: *Green Sun Nova: *Brown Sun Nova: *Pink Sun Nova: *Orange Sun Nova: *Purple Sun Nova: *Teal Blue Sun Nova: *Super Nova God Breaker:7,000,000,000,000,000e100,000 *Super Nova Red Giant: 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000e100,000,000 *Silver Nova:7,000,000,000,000-googleplex *Golden Nova:70,000,000,000,000,000-googleplex *Platinum Nova:700,000,000,000,000,000,000-googleplex *Supernova Manatee:700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000-googleplex (Weak to black magic) Supernova Manatee master: 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000-googleplex *Asended Prime Nova: 10quentilllion, 500Quadrillion, 972Trillion, 789billion, 300million, 143hundred-thousand, 986 hundred- googleplex *Parallel Crisis Quoduto: infinite 'Fighting Styles' 'Super Attacks' *Kamison-Art: Sorohoken(Solar Insurance) {ember charged punch} *Kamison-Art: rising sun {Ember Beam made of the heat of 5 million supernovas} *Kamison-Art: Solar Bomb {A sun bomb made from the heat of 60 billion Red Giants} *Ritzagon: Death bomb {death magic used to destroy a person's imortality and regenitive properties it can be expanded to the size of an entire Multiverse} *Ritzagon: Death punch {Same but close combat quarters} *False Supernova: can explode his power in a Super Nova explosion that can distort time and space and kill all life; in turn will kill himself in the process of prolonged uses *Kamison-Art: omnicombo warp strike {can attack his opponents, through Time, space, and every reality Weaknesses If Quoduto's core temperature is frozen to the right Temperature he will lose power or die do to prolonged exposure. Also supernova Manatee is weak to extreme dark magic Category:OC Character vs OC Character Category:Original Characters